Why It's... It's... Brilliant!
Why It's... It's... Brilliant! was a satirical news show produced by Channel TST between The First Roblox War ''and ''The First Extreme Wars ''to fill the gap. With the filming for ''Extreme ''being done by other people, the Jonateer had time to work on other shows, and ''WIIB ''was one of them. The show starred Rellik (MasterVideoable/MrHappyRam) and the Jonateer with guests in each episode. The show's intro was uploaded as a teaser, demonstrating the show's early usage of TST memes: the five characters seen moving around the screen are Brian Blesssed (famed from his ''HIGNFY ''appearance), Hagrid (famed from 'You're a wizard, Harry'), Charlie Sheen (famed from ''Winning), James Mason (famed from Eddie Izzard's impression) and the 'bloke from the Old Spice advert'. The three characters in the last shot are Jon and Rellik alongside a 'guest star', represented by a Kerry sex doll. The characters are drawn in the style of the as-of-yet unresurrected Baghead: Army Invasion. Kerry's hair was made brown as opposed to the ginger usually given to her, since the original character was actually a brunette. The theme song used in the 'teaser' intro was Schmoyo's Winning - A Song By Charlie Sheen, but this was changed for the first episode to royalty-free music called Hamster March, and for the second series was changed once again to 'Presenterator'. Concept The Jonateer and Rellik, credited in the video as Jon Nicoll (the only instance of this) and Joshua Griffin, had permanent roles on the show, while the third role on the show was filled by a different person each week. The trio would take a look at some of the more obscure news stories with a humourous approach, originally intending to close each episode with a moral. Each episode featured the James Mason moment; however S1E06 broke this tradition when James Mason's role was filled by James May after WIIB heard that James Mason had been booked for Never Mind The Buzzcocks. Guests 2 appearences *Jimmeh/WTLNetwork *Abbey *Charleh Dangermaus 1 appearence *Alex *TheWanderingHooligan *Carlton *Connah *Ally *Scott *Alejandro Alongside the third roles on the show, there have been other guest appearances. The first of these 'non-guest guests' was Bradley in S1E03; using stock footage an audio clip was created which made the audience think Bradley had opened the show and then been shot (by James Mason). While credited as a guest star, 'Twat Face's only appeared on the episode for three minutes with very little contribution (his original intro was cut out of the final episode) and therefore is not counted as a proper guest. Episodes Series 1 (2011) Being the first series, Series 1 of Why It's... It's... Brilliant! was composed mostly of experimental ideas. Originally, each episode would feature a Movie Moment section, but this idea was lost in the first episode - mainly because the episode was long enough as it was, spanning over 50 minutes in its raw format. The second episode was recorded as audio-only, and took on a similar form to Rellik's typographies. By episode 5, the majority of the show had been decided. Despite what appeared to be a smoothly-flowing series, schedules and episode recordings were turbulent. For example, the first episode was originally intended to be recorded in the week that the intro was originally uploaded, and the news stories featured in the final pilot were actually from that week. Also, guest problems meant that episode 3 was delayed by almost a whole week, eventually uploaded out of schedule the next Saturday. Twice over the course of Series 1, Jon posted an apology video claiming that WIIB would probably be cancelled due to problems between the three hosts, but these videos were removed once that week's episode was recorded. Also, an overall scheduling problem meant that almost a month passed between episodes 9 and 10 to ensure that the series finale was the Christmas episode. Series 2 (2012) Series 2 featured a new theme tune and a new intro which highlighted some of Series 1's news stories in the form of animations, similar to the way ''Have I Got News For You ''parodied news stories in their intro. Inside Jokes *Jamaican Cheryl Cole/"People of place here" (S1E01 debut) During the 'Japanese economy haircut' story in "Birthdays, Shoes and The Economy", the theory arose that the leftover hair was going to Cheryl Cole and her 'natural hair extensions'. Rellik then remarked about Cheryl Cole becoming Emporer of Japan, to which Jon contributed with a terrible Geordie accent saying 'People of Japan; we will get our hair cut and we will talk like Jamaicans'. Since her debut, 'Jamaican Cheryl Cole' has appeared in many scenarios, including Bradford, Scotland, Krufts and 'the music world'. *Big Nickel (S1E02 debut) In "Dogs, Monkeys and Bacon Burglars", the phrase 'if I had a nickel' was repeated several times. The word 'nickel' was accompanied by a picture of the Big Nickel. The Big Nickel joke has not been used outside of its debut episode thus far, but was mentioned briefly in "Penguins, Curries and Police Chases". *Bardley on Jupter (S1E03 debut) During the 'Jupiter distress flare' story, a comment was made about the distress flare being Bardley. In subsequent episodes, Jupiter and Bardley have often been coupled together, such as in "Why It's... It's... A Brilliant Halloween" and "Beiber Baby, Testicles and Ninja Dogs". *Kerry (S1E03 debut) Kerry was first brought up by "Penguins, Curries and Police Chases" guest star Jimmy, spoiling the two episode record that had gone on without mentioning her. She was referenced once again during the 'Justin Beiber baby scandal' story in "Beiber Baby, Testicles and Ninja Dogs" by Rellik while Jon was trying to find the name of the mother. As the story developed, Jon claimed that "the image of Justin Beiber shagging Kerry for thirty seconds in a backstage lavatory is one that is going to haunt him for the rest of his living days." *Rehab (S1E04 debut) While talking about the 'Irish pub bull' story, Rellik attempted to make a joke about bull rehab twice, but on both occasions the joke was ignored. In subsequent episodes, the word 'rehab' has been thrown in to signify a failed joke. Gallery Santasleigh.png|The WIIB Christmas sleigh with Charlie Sheen at the wheel. Wiibwikipicture.png|The logo seen in all Series 1 episodes bar Halloween and Christmas episodes. undefined|undefined|link=undefined wiibhallowiki.png|The Halloween episode featured a different intro. ﻿ Category:Channel TST Series